Crush/ed
by matea
Summary: Pansy has a huge crush on Draco Malfoy, and thinks that he likes her back. But when will she admit her ‘love’ for him? And how? What would his reaction be? … Read on and find out.
1. A Quick Peek

Title: Crush/ed  
  
By: matea  
  
Summary: Pansy has a huge crush on Draco Malfoy, and thinks that he likes her back. But when will she admit her `love' for him? And how? What would his reaction be? ... Read on and find out.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated publishing and/or distribution companies, and are used without permission.  
  
No profit is made from the distribution of this story.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: A Quick Peek  
  
"- And for our next meeting, I want all of you to write on one whole piece of parchment, a brief description of witch-burning during 17^th century France." Professor Binns announced.  
  
The group of 5^th year Ravenclaws and Slytherins, however, weren't paying any attention to what he was saying. Most of them were already packing their bags and stood up to leave the room.  
  
"Good day everyone. Class dismissed." Said Professor Binns, who didn't seem to notice that the students had already dismissed themselves.  
  
Pansy Parkinson, a lanky, Slytherin tomboy, whose dark hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, slowly got out of her chair. She slung her black, tattered backpack onto her shoulders. As the students talked among themselves on their way out, Pansy took a quick glance of Draco Malfoy, who was across the room.  
  
Draco was talking to Blaise Zabini, another Slytherin. Their voices were both very hushed, so she couldn't figure out what they are talking about. Pansy couldn't help but stare at Draco's cool, silver-gray eyes. They reminded her of smoke coming out of the Hogwarts chimneys during one of those cold winter term days. She thought about how beautiful those eyes must look if they twinkled. Probably like the lake, reflecting the moonlight on a clear night, she thought.  
  
Pansy let out a soft sigh. So soft, no one could hear her faint breath.  
  
She gazed at his slick, pale blond hair. She gave a small smile, thinking how much time he must have spent every morning, fixing his golden tresses in such a neat, well-kempt fashion. There wasn't a single strand of hair out of place. His mane was so shiny, as if it were some yellow-colored silk.  
  
She then fixed her eyes on his face. He looked so cold, so "evil". And yet, also very innocent and naïve. Pansy's dark brown eyes locked onto his handsome face. She could stare at him for hours. Her eyes started to twinkle, like she was teary-eyed.  
  
"Miss Parkinson -"  
  
Pansy jumped, jerked her head, and kept on blinking. The quick glimpse of Draco took much, much longer than she had thought.  
  
"Huh? Wha -" she said, as she turned her head around the classroom, still looking surprised.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, I suggest that you quickly head downstairs, or you'll be late for your next class." ... It was Professor Binns.  
  
Pansy then realized she was the only student left in the room. But she still sounded a little dazed. "What? ... Oh... Yes, Professor." She said in a soft voice.  
  
Pansy finally got to her senses. The young girl hurriedly ran to the door and out the corridor. She had no time to worry about whether her classmates, Professor Binns, Blaise, or even Draco had spotted her `peeping' on him. She kept panting as she raced to her next class - at the other side of the castle.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
So what do you guys think of chapter1? Needs editing? (I know it's pretty short but I usually place one scene in one chapter). Or do you have any suggestions for the next chapter? Don't forget to submit your reviews! I'm pretty new to this fanfiction writing thing (but I've been reading fanfics for years!) so do be nice, ok? And do read my other fanfics. Thanks!  
  
matea  
  
^_^ 


	2. A 'Grand' Entrance

Title: Crush/ed  
  
By: matea  
  
Summary: Pansy has a huge crush on Draco Malfoy, and thinks that he likes her back. But when will she admit her `love' for him? And how? What would his reaction be? ... Read on and find out.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated publishing and/or distribution companies, and are used without permission.  
  
No profit is made from the distribution of this story.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: A `Grand' Entrance  
  
"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"  
  
That was all Pansy could think of, as she ran as quickly as she could to her next class. The dark-haired tomboy kept running and running, occasionally tripping over her long black robe, or bumping into someone, or something. The students and their professors watched her sprint down the corridors, from inside their classrooms, with astonished looks on their faces. (They had never seen anyone run with such speed!).  
  
Pansy kept huffing and puffing as she breezed through the halls. She made a sharp turn to her right and slid down a banister. Climbing her way up the stairs, was Madam Hooch, with a long flying broom upon her shoulders.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson!" she bellowed.  
  
"Not now Professor!" cried Pansy.  
  
"For running along the corridors, sliding down a banister, and for not acknowledging my authority - thirty points from Slytherin! ... AND 4 hours of detention!" she yelled, all in one breath.  
  
Pansy completely ignored what Madam Hooch had just said. She continued rushing to her next class; this time, her footsteps were much lighter and smaller. She made one last right turn, when...  
  
"Parkinson, Pansy - " Professor McGonagall called, as she looked up from her class list.  
  
Pansy had finally stopped running, but had accidentally slammed herself against the doorway. She was now on her knees, catching her breath. She steadily looked up at the professor and said "H... H... H... He... He... Her... He-he-he-here...." in between her panting.  
  
Everyone was staring at her with all kinds of strange looks. Some had their mouths wide open. Others were disapprovingly shaking their heads. A few of the students had disgusted expressions their faces. A number of her classmates seemed very worried about her. Draco and some of his friends smirked and raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Miss Parkinson... even though you were able to make it to roll call on time, you are STILL considered late... Fifteen points from Slytherin" said Professor McGonagall in a very heavy voice.  
  
Pansy's heart sunk. She got extremely tired from all that running, Madam Hooch had given her detention, McGonagall had just deducted 15 points from her House, and had never felt more humiliated in her entire life! This can't get any worse! She thought.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Pansy!" Draco jeered.  
  
"You're welcome, Malfoy!" she shot back.  
  
Pansy quickly turned back to her teacher.  
  
"That was quite a thud you had back there... And you must be awfully tired from all that running... I think it would be best if you rest at the hospital wing..." McGonagall suggested.  
  
Pansy was about to open her mouth, when Professor McGonagall continued.  
  
"I'm not yet done, Miss Parkinson... Yes, you are excused from my class, but just for today... or better yet, from all your afternoon classes... I will just let your other professors know, that you are to rest at the hospital wing...." said the professor.  
  
Pansy was surprised to hear those words. She had used up all her energy while hurrying to her Transfiguration class, and now she had to go to the hospital wing!  
  
"Don't worry, dear. The hospital wing's not far from here. Maybe one of your friends should accompany you, in case you faint on your way there..." McGonagall spoke.  
  
A short, pudgy, blonde-haired Slytherin raised her hand and said, "I will, Professor".  
  
"Very well then, Miss Bullstrode... Miss Parkinson, your homework will be given to you by someone from your House, later this afternoon." Professor McGonagall uttered.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Pansy said in a monotonous voice.  
  
Millicent Bullstrode stood up from her seat and walked towards Pansy. She took Pansy's backpack off her friend's shoulders, and slung the heavy bag onto her own.  
  
On their way out of the classroom, Draco and his friends teased the two fellow Slytherins.  
  
"See you later, Pansy!" he laughed. His friends continued howling and snickering at the two girls.  
  
Pansy and Millicent turned around and gave the boys an angry look. The group quickly stopped their bickering. A second later, they turned their backs, and quietly headed for the hospital wing.  
  
"Now, where was I?" McGonagall asked. She looked through her parchment and announced, "Oh yes... Potter, Harry - ".  
  
The two smiled at each other and chuckled. "That showed them" Millicent grinned. She then gently patted her friend on the back.  
  
As they slowly walked to the hospital wing, Pansy had just remembered something. "See you later, Pansy! ...What's that supposed to mean?" she thought in her head.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: (Pretty long Author's Notes, huh?)  
  
First of all, I'd like to thank my first three reviewers (Sorry, I can't remember your names right now, but you who you are)! I really loved your reviews and I can't believe I got such positive responses from you guys! (I sound like I've just received an Academy Award, don't I? Hahahaha.) And because of your wonderful comments, I was able to finish chapter 2 in one day! Isn't it great!  
  
So, what do you readers think of chapter 2? PLEASE submit to me your reviews! I'd really like to know what you people think of my story so far.  
  
Ok, so it wasn't that much of a chapter, wasn't it? (Well, except when Pansy had thought about what Draco had said). But don't worry. This is a just a preview of things to come.  
  
In case you guys are interested, I have another story, entitled "It's been a Long Night". It has something to do with Ron and Hermione. It's pretty new, (and) so the 2 chapters don't have much say about THE story.  
  
Keep reading!  
  
matea  
  
^_^ 


	3. On the Way to the Hospital Wing

Title: Crush/ed  
  
By: matea  
  
Summary: Pansy has a huge crush on Draco Malfoy, and thinks that he likes her back. But when will she admit her `love' for him? And how? What would his reaction be? ... Read on and find out.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Before I begin with chapter 3, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to write and upload this chapter. I've had a busy week at school, and it's only now that I've got the time to do this.  
  
Plus, I've haven't been receiving any more reviews for the past four days. (Maybe if I wrote a H/G or R/H fic, I'd get more reviews - but I hate writing and reading about those!). (That's why I write about P/D or other kinds of HP fanfiction, which you hardly find).  
  
Anyway, on with the story... Sorry if I kept you guys waiting (because I `talk' too much...)...  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated publishing and/or distribution companies, and are used without permission.  
  
No profit is made from the distribution of this story.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: On the Way to the Hospital Wing  
  
"See you later, Pansy!"  
  
Draco Malfoy's last words kept haunting Pansy's thoughts. The dark-haired tomboy kept thinking about what her crush really meant, when he said those words. Since she and Millicent Bullstrode left the Transfiguration classroom, that was the only thing on her mind.  
  
"What did Draco mean by `See you later'..." she thought. "Was he being mean (like he usually was, towards the other Hogwarts students)?" she kept thinking.  
  
Draco was mean to her sometimes, but they weren't exactly enemies, either. In fact, they were good friends, who just happened to tease each other a lot. They got along pretty well.  
  
"Maybe he was glad to watch me leave... Like he wouldn't want to see my face until dinner..." she continued. "What am I thinking! ... Draco - not wanting to recognize my face for the whole afternoon... Why, I sound like an ugly, old spinster!" she pondered. "Oh... It's not like him to say something like that... If he were sinister, he wouldn't say `See you later'..." she realized.  
  
"Or maybe he was just being friendly, like Millicent, Blaise, or Marcus? ... No...If we were good friends (well, at least at that time...)... he wouldn't shout at me in that manner..." she imagined.  
  
"Or maybe... he was being romantic - "  
  
"Pansy!" a girl yelled.  
  
"Wha --!" Pansy jolted, with her dark brown eyes wide open.  
  
"Pansy, you weren't listening to me!" cried Millicent.  
  
"Sorry, Mill... I think I'm still dazed from awhile ago." Pansy softly said.  
  
Millicent gave a small, twisted smile, which her friend didn't notice. Her classmate hadn't been listening to her at all. She had been talking about how Draco and his friends were such big jerks, and yet Pansy's heads was in the clouds. The pudgy, blond-haired girl knew Pansy wasn't stunned (even though they'd been walking as slow as a Streeler), she was just... thinking of something. But Millicent had no idea that her best friend was thinking of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Are we there yet? It's been awhile since we left the classroom, hasn't it?" asked Pansy.  
  
Millicent didn't answer her question. It was obvious that it had been a long time since the two had left for the Hospital Wing.  
  
"For the last time, Pansy... Why were you late?!" Millicent asked in a demanding, yet worried and curious voice. "We all left Binns' classroom together, and we had 10 minutes to get to Transfiguration!" she added.  
  
"I left something really important at the dormitory." Pansy quickly answered.  
  
Millicent remained speechless for a few moments. For a second she thought her pal was lying. She could tell. She didn't remember Pansy heading to Slytherin Tower. But she decided to forget about it and give her the benefit of a doubt.  
  
"Never mind that, Pansy... As they always say... Shit happens..." Millicent told her.  
  
"Yeah... shit..." Pansy muttered.  
  
They carried on with their walking, when Millicent asked Pansy even more questions.  
  
"You know, you've been acting pretty strange for the past few days... Are you all right?" asked Millicent.  
  
"Sigh. I'm fine, Millie. Don't worry - " said Pansy.  
  
Millicent still looked upset, though.  
  
The two fifth-years kept walking, still as slow as a Streeler. They both hopped on a moving staircase, which led to the same floor as the Hospital Wing.  
  
"We're almost there, Pansy - " Millicent assured her.  
  
Her friend smiled.  
  
"Mill -" Pansy called her.  
  
"Hmm?" she retorted.  
  
"Do you think McGonagall is extremely harsh... or a `mother figure' of some sort?" Pansy questioned her ally.  
  
Millicent thought about this for an instant, and then gave her answer. "I don't know... I think she's right in-between... Sometimes, she's really strict with us... Sometimes, she's so mellow..."  
  
"Like awhile ago..." Pansy suggested.  
  
"Exactly!" Millicent declared.  
  
The two continued talking about their Transfigurations Professor, when the staircase finally stopped moving. Pansy and Millicent quietly climbed up the stairs.  
  
"Or maybe, she is nicer than she is mean..." Pansy inferred. "And to think she's the Head of Gryffindor House."  
  
"She must be a really good mentor... being Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor and Transfigurations Professor all at the same time..." Millicent explained.  
  
"That's true..." Pansy agreed.  
  
The Slytherin twosome jumped off the staircase and strolled towards the entrance of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Let me do the talking..." Millicent told her tired friend.  
  
Pansy simply nodded.  
  
The pale-haired girl opened the enormous wooden door for Pansy, and the two schoolgirls walked inside. The Hospital Wing was quieter than usual, because there weren't any patients that day. Then, they saw the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey: a short, chubby woman, in a Muggle nurse's uniform. She had purple-rimmed, square-shaped spectacles and a bun of orange-red curls. She was sitting at the front desk, looking through an inventory of medical supplies.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey - "  
  
The red-haired lady looked up from her inventory, saw Millicent, and smiled.  
  
"Ah... Miss Bullstrode... Tell me, what's the matter?" said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Millicent looked at Pansy, dropped her friend's backpack on the cobblestone floor, and answered: "Pansy ran from Professor Binns' to Professor McGonagall's classroom. But when she went inside; she accidentally slammed her against the doorway! And she could hardly catch her breath!"  
  
"Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, as she stood up from her desk and got Pansy. "We'd better give you a check up right away... Miss Bullstrode, you should be getting back to your class now. Minerva might be looking for you, you know..." she continued.  
  
"Alright, Madam Pomfrey... I'm sorry I can't stay any longer, Pansy," said Millicent in a glum voice.  
  
"That's okay." Pansy smiled a bit.  
  
"I hope you'll feel better." Millicent said.  
  
"Thanks" said Pansy.  
  
"Bye, Pansy. See you outside the Great Hall before dinner." Spoke Millicent, as she quickly walked out the door and left.  
  
"Bye, Mill." Sighed Pansy.  
  
Pansy sat down on a wooden chair and got ready for the checkup. Madam Pomfrey kept studying Pansy's right hand with her short, plump fingers for anything unusual.  
  
"How do you feel right now, Pansy?" asked Madam Pomfrey, still examining the student's hands.  
  
"My back's still sore and my calves are as stiff as a brick... And for some strange reason, I'm losing my voice." Pansy described to the nurse.  
  
"Hmmm..." Madam Pomfrey hummed. She began to feel Pansy's hardened shoulders and her stiffened calves. She pressed her ear against the young girl's flat chest and listened to her heartbeat. "You're just tired, that's all. All you need is to do is rest till supper..." uttered Madam Pomfrey.  
  
But before Pansy could stand up, the nurse continued.  
  
"And you also need to take some of this potion before you take your nap..." she went on. She took out a huge, brown glass bottle and a large silver spoon from one of her drawers.  
  
Pansy gulped at the sight of the two giant objects.  
  
"Don't worry. It's only one spoonful." Madam Pomfrey said soothingly, while pouring a brown, sticky syrup onto the spoon large enough to be a soup ladle.  
  
Pansy took the potion, which tasted like milk that had gone sour for four days. She had a squeamish look on her face, but had successfully attempted to mask it. Madam Pomfrey placed the bottle and spoon on her desk, and pulled out a set of linens and an extra pillow from a nearby cabinet. She then accompanied the Slytherin to a hospital bed.  
  
Madam Pomfrey fluffed the pillows and laid the white linens on the cot. She then placed a silver tray on top of the bedside table. The tray had a glass pitcher full of water and an empty glass.  
  
In the meantime, Pansy took off her black robes and wrapped them around the back of the wooden chair at her bedside. She sat on the bed to take off her black, masculine-looking leather shoes. After taking them off her tired feet, she slid them under the chair. She pulled off her green sweater vest and laid it on top of the black robes. She untied the black, silk bow on her blouse, and set it on the side table. She opened two of her buttons, and folded up her sleeves. She finally took off the black elastic band holding her ponytail, and dropped it on the counter.  
  
Pansy tugged the blue curtains around her bed, and lied down on the mattress afterwards. She turned to her side and slowly closed her eyes. The boyish fifteen-year-old then reflected on what had happened that day and began to dream...  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I know that is chapter isn't really necessary, but it is important because of what will happen later on. I'm planning to write to this in 14 chapters, but it seems I'll need more chapters to finish this story. I've already done 4 and I only have 10 left to finish this! It's not enough! So I'm thinking about doing a fanfic with two or three parts (but I don't know if that's a good idea).  
  
This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but I can't decide on what Pansy will EXACTLY do next. Send me your reviews and tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter, OK?  
  
What do you think: a one-part story (that doesn't have much going on), or a two-or-three-part story (where I can end the story the way I want it to)? Tell me in your reviews!  
  
matea  
  
^_^ 


	4. I Dreamed a Dream

Title: Crush/ed  
  
By: matea  
  
Summary: Pansy has a huge crush on Draco Malfoy, and thinks that he likes her back. But when will she admit her 'love' for him? And how? What would his reaction be? … Read on and find out.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Just a little something before I go on with chapter 4:  
  
I'm so sorry I took so long in uploading this chapter! As usual, I've been busy with school, relatives coming over, and of course, more fanfiction writing. But I'm so glad that it only took me only 2 or 3 days to finish this rather long chapter. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated publishing and/or distribution companies, and are used without permission. "I Dreamed a Dream" belongs to the writers, composers, and producers of the musical "Les Miserables" and is used without permission.  
  
Peony and Hadius belong to the author of this work of amateur fiction. The names above may not be used without the author's permission. Christchurch Abbey also belongs to the author of this work of amateur fiction. Any similarity to any real place is purely coincidental.  
  
Verses marked with a (*) belong to e.e. cummings, and have been used without permission from the publishers of his books. Verses marked with a (**) belong to William Shakespeare.  
  
No profit is made from the distribution of this story.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 4: I Dreamed a Dream  
  
It was a quiet, ice-cold spring night, and the sky was as dark and overcast as ever. Christchurch Abbey was very serene. All you could hear were the crickets chirping and the rustling waves of the nearby sea. Everything was pitch black, except for a few torches, which lighted the doors and pathways, and the main chapel.  
  
The main chapel was unusually illuminated by the most wonderful shade of blue. The interiors were bedecked with the most beautiful redwood pews, marble flooring, and tall windows of blue and yellow glass. At the façade was a golden altar, which stood in front of an enormous gallery of religious icons, magnificent paintings and towering pillars of gold, which climbed to the ceiling.  
  
In one of the pews sat a dark-haired young lady dressed in a long, gold dress. She looked a lot like Pansy, but a bit older, taller, and prettier. Her black tresses were in a loose twist. The lovely girl's hands were clasped together as if she were praying. Her sapphire blue eyes were fixated on the shiny marble floor.  
  
"How do I tell Hadius that we'll soon have to leave Christchurch? … We can't just hide from out parents inside this abbey forever… We'll eventually have to leave… I just wish that Hadius would think these things over much more carefully… He has this tendency to make such important decisions much too quickly…." she wailed.  
  
She let out a soft sigh and continued.  
  
"And when we leave this abbey, where would we go? … What would we do? …What would happen to us? … Please, help me, Lord… Oh God, I just don't know what to do…." The damsel pleaded.  
  
The young woman looked up at the altar, and was feeling more depressed than ever. Then, she quietly got up from her seat and walked down the church aisle.  
  
As she exited, however, she noticed a familiar-looking gentleman. He was sitting on one of the benches, deeply concentrating on something. The young man looked exactly like Draco, but his long hair was tied into a ponytail, had a larger build, and wore the most luxurious clothes.  
  
"Hadius!" the girl called.  
  
The boy jumped from his seat in shock. Hen then shook his head and glanced towards the lovely lady.  
  
"Peony, why did you have to surprise me like that!" he exasperated.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hadius… I just saw you there praying, wondering why you were here… and I thought that… that, well, we should talk…." She softly said.  
  
"Alright…." Hadius agreed. He got up from the bench and walked with Peony out of the chapel.  
  
The two silently strolled around the abbey grounds as they went on with their conversation.  
  
"And why are you awake at this hour, Hadius?" Peony asked.  
  
"Oh, I had trouble sleeping at my quarters. All I could think of was our elope." He answered.  
  
"How about you? … Why are you up at this time of the night?" questioned Hadius.  
  
"Same thing." Replied Peony.  
  
Hadius smiled a bit and looked straight at the sky as they roamed the courtyard.  
  
"Hadius –" she said.  
  
"Yes, my sweet?" replied the dashing lad.  
  
"I've thought about our elope and I've realized a few things… We cannot just hide in this abbey forever, darling… We'll have to leave… And when we leave, where will we go? … What will happen to us then, dear?" cried Peony.  
  
Tears slowly began to trickle down her porcelain white cheeks. Hadius wiped off her tears with his finger and said reassuringly, "Oh don't cry, Peony… Don't worry… I'll try to think of a way for us to get to Britain… get married… start a new life there… We'll think over our plan tomorrow morning, alright?"  
  
Peony gave a small smile and stopped crying. Just hearing his soothing voice made her feel so much better.  
  
"That's better…" said Hadius.  
  
He kissed on of Peony's tears away and saw her look even happier. The couple soon exchanged comforting smiles.  
  
"Enough about the plans, my sweet… it's too late in the evening to brainstorm anyway… why don't we just enjoy each other's company… and the chilly spring air, hmmm?" Hadius suggested.  
  
The dark-haired dame grinned from ear to ear.  
  
The teenage couple continued walking through the abbey grounds. They couldn't help but stare at each other's eyes as they strode. Hadius and Peony eventually found themselves by a lake surrounded with trees.  
  
The lake was a breath-taking silvery color, and its waves were as rough s the nearby seaside. But even more amazing was the fact that it clearly reflected the setting like a giant mirror.  
  
Dozens of enormous acacia trees enveloped the splendid-looking lake. One by one they stood over the body of water adorned with its tiny pink blooms.  
  
Just then, the clouds began to dissipate and a snow-white, full moon appeared between the clouds.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Peony said in awe. She was totally astonished by the sight of the lake, the acacia trees, and the full moon.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Hadius teasingly said.  
  
The dark-haired woman giggled at what her lover had said. She had never heard such a cheesy line. However, she knew that he really meant what he said.  
  
"Ooh, blackberries!" said Peony, quickly changing the topic. She then pointed to a thick bush abundant with the sumptuous berries.  
  
"I just love these!" she said, as she scampered to the bush. Peony picked one of the berries and popped it in her mouth.  
  
"Mmm… Yummy…." She smiled.  
  
Hadius also picked a blackberry and chewed on it, with much gusto.  
  
"Hmmm… they are good…." He agreed.  
  
Peony and Hadius kept eating the sweet blackberries, squealing with delight at every piece. The two even fed each other in between chuckles of laughter. Soon enough, they began to feel very full.  
  
"How many blackberries have we eaten?" asked Peony.  
  
"I don't know… Perhaps a bit more than a dozen." Hadius replied.  
  
The duet decided to sit on the grass and enjoy the wonderful view, while their stomachs digested their midnight snack.  
  
"It really is beautiful!" Peony exclaimed, looking at the glowing moon once more.  
  
There was a short, silent pause.  
  
"I love you much, most beautiful darling, more than anyone on the earth and I like you better than everything in the sky." He told her. (*)  
  
The beautiful darling couldn't help but blush, and smile at the sound of her love's words.  
  
"Oh Hadius… why do you always flatter me with such verses?" Peony asked him.  
  
"Because it's true. You ARE much more enchanting than any lake, tree, or moon, or star…." Hadius complimented her once more.  
  
Peony's fair face turned into a deep shade of red. She just loved it every time he recited poetry to her or constantly praised her beauty. She found it both very cheesy and extremely romantic. Whenever he'd say those things to her, she was speechless and just wanted to melt right there. She never knew Hadius was such a warm, affectionate person, when they first met.  
  
Because she couldn't think of anything else to say, Peony got up and brushed the grass off her long, billowy skirt.  
  
"It's been quite awhile since we sat down… I think it would be better if we strolled around a bit more, don't you think?" said the lass.  
  
Hadius stood up and dusted off his robes. He then followed Peony and soon, the couple was once more enjoying each other's company. The lovers finally arrived in an unusual gazebo.  
  
The immensely huge gazebo a bright gleamed a bright golden light. The gazebo was simply amazing, with dome painted with the prancing cherubs, the walls embedded with priceless of jewels, and the floor made of shiny marble.  
  
Peony ran inside the gazebo and circled around the beautiful place, with her arms outstretched in the air.  
  
"Isn't this place spectacular?" she happily laughed.  
  
Hadius smiled as he watched sweetheart swirl around the little golden palace.  
  
"Would you care to dance with me?" asked the dashing man. Peony then stopped dancing and looked at him right in the eyes. Hadius approached Peony and reached out his head.  
  
"I'd love to." She gladly accepted.  
  
The young lovers bowed to each other, as the snickered, and then started to dance. The pair waltzed around the gazebo, quickly gliding and twirling at each step. Music began to fill the cool air.  
  
Hadius and Peony kept dancing and dancing, until they slowed down to almost a halt. The music eventually started to fade, and the duo sang their favorite melody:  
  
"Sweet spring is your time…" he sang. (*)  
  
"Is my time…" she cooed. (*)  
  
"Is our time…" they sang together. (*)  
  
"For springtime is lovetime… And viva sweet love…" the couple ended. (*)  
  
The two laughed with much glee, still in each other's arms. Peony, as usual, felt embarrassed and her cheeks flushed to a beet red. Hadius couldn't take his eyes off her, because Peony looked so adorable when she blushed.  
  
Peony looked up, and both of their eyes met. They stared for several moments and noticed their reflections in each other's eyes.  
  
Hadius then leaned forward and closed his eyes. Peony, too, shut her eyelids and came closer.  
  
However, just before their lips touched, the sound of the church bell echoed all throughout the abbey. The two jerked in surprise, and looked both puzzled and worried.  
  
Bong… Bong… Bong… the bell clamored, breaking the mystic silence of the seaside abbey. It was already three o' clock in the morning.  
  
"It's getting late… we'd better get back to bed." Said Peony.  
  
Hadius felt disappointed about having to part ways with her. He had so much fun with the girl that night and he didn't want to end it so soon.  
  
"Oh come on, Hadius, we'll see each other tomorrow morning." She reminded him.  
  
The handsome lad sighed and said "A thousand times good night… Parting is such sweet sorrow…." (**)  
  
Peony grinned and slowly walked out of the gazebo. Hadius, feeling lonely, walked to the other direction.  
  
The two went their separate ways. But then they turned back to see if the other person was still there.  
  
Peony locked her dark blue eyes onto Hadius', smirked, and uttered "I carry your heart with me... I carry it in my heart… I am never without it…." (*)  
  
Hadius gave a wide smile and remarked "Sounds like I'm not the only one quoting from poetry."  
  
The twosome found themselves chortling at each other.  
  
Peony paced towards Hadius, as she beamed at him. The attractive mademoiselle then gave her beloved a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Good night, Hadius" she sweetly whispered. Peony soon headed back to her sleeping quarters.  
  
Hadius stood there, grimacing, watching his precious disappear into the night.  
  
Pansy's eyes slowly blinked open. She awoke to find herself inside the Hospital Wing, lying flat on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, and then stood up to pull down one of the curtains. She drew the curtain by a few inches and looked at the window across the room. It was already evening.  
  
The Slytherin tomboy placed the rest of her uniform back on and pulled the blue curtains all the way through. She tied her shoes onto her feet and hopped off her bed. Pansy wore her black robe as she sprinted out of the Hospital Wing. She then recalled the dream she just had.  
  
"Some dream… It was so… so… so Muggle-like…." She said with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
But deep inside, she was more than ecstatic to have such a wonderful dream.  
  
Soon enough, her disgusted expression turned into a wide, bright grin, from ear to ear.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I already have a rough of what will happen in the next few chapters. But I'd really like to know of your ideas for the next chapter. I really don't have much to say, since I've hardly received any reviews, which is rather disappointing.  
  
By the way, I might revise (don't worry, it's just a few minor changes here and there…) this chapter. So do check this page after a few days to get a fully edited, beta-read copy.  
  
matea  
  
^_^ 


End file.
